Soy Lana Parrilla y tengo algo importante que decir
by AhrielS
Summary: Lana necesita desahogarse y qué mejor forma que escribiendo. Empezó siendo un OneShot sobre Lana Parrilla y Morrilla, pero he decidido continuar un poco más con la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Lana estaba sentada en el sillón, con los pies sobre la mesilla auxiliar, las piernas estiradas y su ordenador encima de éstas. Había escrito varias veces aquella carta; aún sabiendo que nunca la enviaría, era incapaz de dejar de escribirla, releyéndola, añadiendo algunas cosas y modificando otras. No era especialmente larga, pero contenía su alma.

La temporada de Once Upon A Time había terminado dos meses atrás y sus compromisos posteriores ya habían terminado, por lo que estaba oficialmente de vacaciones hasta que le llegara el guion de la siguiente temporada. Normalmente era su época favorita del año, donde podía estar con su familia, su marido y los hijos de éste, sus padres; podía viajar, leer, disfrutar de pasear sin prisas… en definitiva, podía desconectar de la fama y la serie. Por una parte le encantaba ser actriz y se sentía tremendamente afortunada de formar parte del reparto de Once Upon A Time, pero por otra parte echaba de menos ser una persona más anónima, cuando podía pasar desapercibida entre la gente.

Sin embargo, este año era diferente. Todo había cambiado en una temporada, en solo unos meses su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Casi un año atrás, Lana estaba en esa misma casa con Fred, su adorado marido, y sus hijastros, a los que quería casi como si fueran suyos. Y ahora estaba sola, Fred se había ido con sus hijos, dejándola en una casa que se le caía encima. No podía culparlo, ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en su lugar. Por lo menos Fred había sido lo suficiente amable de dejarle la casa a ella y buscarse otra para él. Nada había salido como ella quería, todo se había precipitado y los acontecimientos ocurrieron de una forma tan rápida que se sintió como una mera espectadora de su propia vida.

Tenía algunos recuerdos algo confusos, sobre todo los más recientes, cuando todo se echó a perder. Se recordaba a sí misma entre lágrimas y con palabras de disculpa en sus labios, disculpas a Fred y a sus hijos, disculpas a su madre y disculpas… a Jennifer.

Hacía uno meses había comenzado aquello que le cambió la vida. Rememoró el momento en que salió del armario como bisexual ante sus compañeros de trabajo. Por supuesto Jared lo supo mucho antes que todos los demás, cuando Lana le daba consejos sobre cómo conquistar a una chica, Jared le preguntó cómo es que sabía tanto sobre ligar con chicas y su respuesta natural fue "porque yo también he salido con mujeres". Con los demás no había sido algo tan inocente ni tan casual. Aquella noche en el hotel… Fue a Joshua al que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aprovechar aquella noche para jugar al "Yo nunca he…", animado por su amigo Collin. A Ginnifer y Jenn tampoco pareció disgustarles la idea. Emilie y ella fueron las más reticentes, pero obligadas por la presión de grupo cedieron y decidieron jugar con los demás. Al principio las negaciones fueron inocentes "yo nunca he participado en una película", "yo nunca he tomado helado de chocolate", pero pronto y, con ayuda del alcohol, aquello fue subiendo de tono "yo nunca he visto una película porno", "yo nunca he practicado sexo oral", hasta que Ginnifer soltó "yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo". Sorprendentemente, todos bebieron, Josh, Collin, Jenn, Ginni, Emilie, Sean y ella misma. Pero Jenn afiló aún más las palabras de su compañera "yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo sin ser por trabajo". Esta vez, todas las chicas bebieron, excusándose en sus locos años de instituto y universidad. Pero la curiosidad le pudo a Sean, quien dijo "yo nunca me he acostado con alguien de mi mismo sexo". Antes de empezar, a Lana se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de mentir, pero sus capacidades mentales para valorar si debía mentir o no estaban claramente afectadas tras tanta bebida, por lo que sin dudarlo dio un largo trago a la bebida de su vaso. Y entonces se terminó el juego. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, quien de repente fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Todos quisieron saber por qué Lana se había acostado con otra chica, si había sido cosa de una noche fruto de una borrachera, si había sido una aventura por curiosidad… Todos excepto Jennifer, que observaba en la distancia como Lana hablaba intentando salir del aprieto en el que se había metido. Finalmente, Lana se levantó y pidió con las manos a sus compañeros que la dejaran hablar: "chicos, creo que no tengo escapatoria, así que ahí voy. Soy bisexual, desde que tengo uso de razón me gustan tantos los hombres como las mujeres. Os agradecería que esto no saliera de aquí, ya sabéis que me gusta proteger mi privacidad. Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría que terminase aquí la conversación sobre este asunto. Si alguna vez decís algo, lo negaré todo".

Lana recordó elevar su mirada tras decir eso y ver a Jennifer mirándola atenta. Si pudiera, ahora le diría a su yo pasado "¡no juegues a ese juego absurdo!, ¡para, antes de que te puedas arrepentir!", pero ya era demasiado tarde, jugó a ese juego, se confesó ante sus compañeros y ahora estaba ahí, releyendo la carta que tenía escrita en su ordenador.

Aquella noche, tras su declaración, Lana se retiró a su habitación. 2 minutos después de entrar, escuchó como unos nudillos tocaban a su puerta. Se acercó y abrió ligeramente para ver quién era. Jennifer estaba allí parada delante de su puerta, sonriente. "Vete Jennifer, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir". Pero Jennifer no se fue, todo lo contrario, intentó entrar y Lana se lo permitió. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la cama y Lana no pudo más y estalló en lágrimas. Jennifer la abrazó, la consoló, le prometió que todo saldría bien, que aquella gente era de fiar y su secreto seguiría siéndolo mientras ella así lo quisiera. Y fue ese momento en que todo terminó de ir mal. Lana, conmovida y agradecida, aún sin saber por qué, se acercó a los labios de Jennifer que, contra todo pronóstico, no la rechazaron. Jennifer se dejó besar al principio, pero luego intensificó el contacto con la morena. Todo lo demás de esa noche estaba borroso en la mente de Lana, que sí recordaba nítidamente el dolor de cabeza del día siguiente y su desesperación al ver a su compañera de reparto desnuda en su cama.

Lana rompió en llanto al recordar el momento en que le fue infiel a su marido. Siempre creyó que nunca podría engañar a su pareja, ella misma había sufrido una infidelidad y se había prometido a sí misma que nunca le haría a otra persona lo que le habían hecho a ella. Y, sin embargo, al final no cumplió su promesa. El alcohol no era una excusa, ni siquiera fue el causante, sólo había acelerado el proceso. A Lana le gustaba Jennifer desde hacía varias temporadas, pero se autoconvencía de que era un enamoramiento tonto y que el verdadero amor de su vida era Fred, su apuesto marido.

Tras despertar en el hotel con Jennifer a su lado, Lana se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Debía aclarar su mente y una ducha refrescante ayudaría. Al salir de la ducha, Jenn seguía allí, completamente desnuda, medio tapada por una fina sábana, con el sol iluminando su perfecto cuerpo. Y Lana, lo único que quería, es que no estuviera allí realmente. La despertó y le pidió que se fuera rápidamente, asegurándole que aquello había sido un error, que lo sentía, que no quería que pasara nada y que no entendía como podían haber llegado a aquella situación. Lana estaba segura de que el alcohol había afectado en demasía a la rubia, por lo que se sentía doblemente culpable: engañar a su marido y aprovecharse de su compañera. Lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta de Jennifer, quien la miró a los ojos, la besó suavemente y le prometió que llevaba queriendo aquello desde que se conocían.

Después de ese episodio, los días de rodaje pasaron para Lana más lentos de lo normal. Evitaba a Jennifer, procuraba realizar sus tomas a la primera para estar con ella lo menos posible y se desesperaba cuando tenía que repetir una secuencia. Una noche que Jennifer se le acercó, Lana le recriminó que la buscara y le pidió que la dejara. Le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella, que lo suyo había sido un error, que estaba casada y enamorada y, por supuesto, que no quería destruir su vida por ser el experimento de una chica. Pero Jennifer, en lugar de darse por rendida, besó a Lana, cogiéndola completamente desprevenida. Ésta ni siquiera intentó evitar lo inevitable. Sin saber cómo, las dos chicas se encontraban medio desnudas en la habitación de Lana camino de repetir el error de semanas atrás. Lana volvió a despertarse primero, pero esta vez no se levantó preocupada, sino que aprovechó para ver la silueta de la mujer a su lado. Acarició su cabeza y besó su espalda. Cuando la rubia despertó, la morena simplemente preguntó "¿y ahora qué hacemos?".

Lana recordaba perfectamente la conversación que habían tenido aquella mañana.

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

 _\- Deberíamos desayunar. Ah, y ducharnos, anoche hicimos bastante ejercicio._

 _\- Jenn, por favor, esto es serio._

 _\- Deberíamos hacer lo que queramos. ¿Tú qué quieres?_

 _\- No sé qué quiero._

 _\- ¿Me quieres? Lana, yo te quiero. No he estado más segura de nada en la vida. Nunca me habían interesado las mujeres hasta que apareciste tú en mi vida. Te quiero como nunca había querido a alguien, ni siquiera a Jesse o Sebastian. ¿Tú me quieres?_

 _\- Jenn, estoy casada, no debería estar aquí contig..._

 _\- No es lo que te he preguntado. Lana, ¿me quieres?_

 _\- Sí._

Y a partir de ahí todo fue a mejor con Jenn y a peor con Fred. Jennifer y Lana comenzaron una relación en secreto, mientras que la morena intentaba no sentirse tan culpable llamando más frecuentemente a Fred, recordándole que le quería. Durante el día, Lana era una mujer casada que amaba a su marido, pero por las noches, cuando todos dormían, se escapaba a la habitación de su amante.

Lana rompió a llorar nuevamente. Si hubiese parado todo cuando aún podía, si hubiese rechazado a Jennifer en ese segundo beso... Si simplemente hubiese pensado dos veces en las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora no estaría en su situación, sola y escribiendo una carta sin destinatario.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, a aquella noche con Jennifer le siguieron todas las demás. Lana estaba segura de que a cada segundo que pasaba con Jennifer, más enamorada estaba de ella. Y Jennifer también, hasta el punto de pedirle a Lana que dejase a su marido uno de las últimas noches de rodaje. A lo que Lana se negó rotundamente, una cosa es que le gustase estar con ella y otra muy diferente era dejar la comodidad de su vida por una relación que tenía que mantenerse en secreto y que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Fue entonces cuando Lana se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar a Jennifer, por el bien de su matrimonio y por el bien de su vida profesional. Intentó hacérselo entender a la rubia, le dijo que podían intentar ser amigas, que habían pasado un tiempo increíble juntas y que nunca lo olvidaría, pero debían volver a la vida real.

 _\- Esto es la vida real, Lana. Tú y yo. Esto. Nosotras somos reales._

 _\- No sabes lo que dices Jenn. Te crees que todo es muy fácil. Imagínate que dejo a Fred, ¿entonces qué? Tú y yo salimos del armario a lo grande en The Ellen DeGeneres Show, nos besamos delante del público y todo va a seguir siendo igual de maravilloso, ¿no? Pues no, Jennifer, no. Seremos la comidilla de Hollywood, se nos encasillará en el papel de lesbianas o, peor aún, no nos contratarán._

 _\- Vamos, Lana, estamos en el siglo XXI. Eso no va a pasar. Además, seguro que si decimos que somos pareja, la audiencia de Once aumenta exponencialmente._

 _\- Jenn, no estoy de broma. Tómate algo en serio por una vez, por favor._

 _\- Hablo completamente en serio. Quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, ya no sé cómo decírtelo._

 _\- Bueno, pues yo no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por un capricho._

Y así fue como terminó la relación entre las protagonistas de la serie. Aún no había salido Jennifer de la habitación cuando Fred entró. Había viajado hasta allí para sorprender a su esposa, pero el sorprendido fue él. Lana, al darse cuenta de que Fred había escuchado todo, rápidamente intentó disculparse, prometiéndole que todo se iba a acabar y que quería estar con él. Le rogó y lloró para que le perdonara. Pero cuando volvió a casa tras terminar al temporada, en su casa sólo le esperaba una nota "Los chicos y yo nos hemos mudado. Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con los tuyos para hablar sobre el divorcio. Que tengas suerte. Fred". Por supuesto, Fred también había hablado con su madre, la cual se sentía muy decepcionada con su hija. Lana sintió que no le quedaba nada, Fred y Jennifer no querían saber nada de ella, con razón ambos; su madre la quería, pero no podía recurrir a ella en ese momento y sus amigos no sabían nada de todo aquello. Lana estuvo varios días encerrada en su casa, vagando por su hogar, de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el daño que le había hecho a las personas que más quería. Hasta que encontró la paz en la escritura, escribir le permitía narrar con palabras todo lo que sus lágrimas gritaban.

Y ahí estaba, varias semanas después de que Fred y Jenn la dejaran, con su carta ya finalizada. Lana la volvió a leer por última vez y se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer. Llamó a su madre rápidamente:

\- Mamá, te quiero. Siento mucho todo lo que he hecho, he sido una esposa horrible. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo que sé qué es lo correcto. Pero te necesito.

\- Hija mía, hagas lo que hagas, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te quiero.

Esas palabras fueron las que terminaron de convencer a Lana para llevar a cabo lo que pretendía hacer. Abrió su correo y adjuntó su carta. En el asunto escribió "Soy Lana Parrilla y tengo algo importante que decir" y en el destinatario escribió el correo de The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Sin pensarlo más, le dio a enviar. A continuación cogió su teléfono móvil y le escribió a Jennifer: "ve el programa de The Ellen DeGeneres Show mañana, por favor. Es importante".

La mañana siguiente el programa abrió con una Ellen más risueña de lo normal, con un papel en la mano, su monólogo comenzó:

\- Buenos días, América. Hoy me complace comunicarles que contamos con una gran actriz que, aparte de ser guapísima, tiene mucho valor y coraje. Esto que tengo en la mano es una carta que nos llegó a la redacción ayer por la tarde y que me siento profundamente agradecida de poder leer. Ahí va:

 _"A quien pueda interesar:_

 _Tengo 37 años y desde que tengo 12 soy perfectamente consciente de que me gustan las mujeres tanto como me gustan los hombres. Esa simple frase me ha costado escribirla tanto como verbalizarla. Durante el instituto tuve una relación con una chica, pero después de ella me convencí de que si quería ser actriz, debía obviar esa parte de mi vida. Pensaba que podía decidir enamorarme sólo de hombres y que podría ser feliz, con una carrera como actriz y con un matrimonio tradicional. Pero el amor no funciona así, ¿verdad? Fui una estúpida al pensar que podría controlar mis sentimientos. Y con eso lo único que he conseguido es hacer daño a la gente que me aprecia y a mí misma, pues al no ser sincera conmigo misma he lastimado a gente que me importa. Es por ello que, a partir de esta carta, quiero disculparme públicamente con aquellas personas que se han sentido engañadas y con aquellas personas a las que he dañado por mi necedad._

 _Tengo 37 años y creo que ya va siendo hora de que admita ante mí misma, y ante el mundo que me rodea, que soy bisexual. No es, de ninguna manera, algo que me defina como persona. Antes que bisexual soy persona, soy mujer, soy actriz, soy amiga, soy hija. Pero mi sexualidad no solo me afecta a mí, sino a mi pareja. Y en el caso de que esa pareja sea una mujer, no quiero volver a esconderme por sentir algo de lo que no me quiero sentir avergonzada._

 _Un abrazo afectuoso,_

 _Lana Parilla"._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ve el programa de The Ellen DeGeneres Show mañana, por favor. Es importante". Ése era el ¿curioso? mensaje que Lana le acababa de mandar y que no pensaba responder.

No había hablado con la morena prácticamente desde que ésta la había dejado, si es que alguna vez habían tenido una relación. De eso hacía ya un tiempo y Jennifer mentiría si dijera que no echaba de menos a la otra mujer. Pero no podía olvidar el dolor por el que había pasado y el desengaño que sufrió cuando Lana decidió romper con ella. ¿Quién se lo hubiese dicho? Nunca habría imaginado que con 35 años se fijaría en una mujer y, mucho menos, que acabaría enamorándose de ella. Pero había ocurrido, Jennifer Morrison, actriz reconocida por haber participado en series de reconocimiento a nivel mundial, habiendo estado a punto de casarse con otro actor, estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de una mujer. Nunca se cerró al amor rechazando que le pudieran gustar las mujeres, simplemente nunca antes se había sentido atraída por una. Y ahí estaba. Jennifer sabía el momento exacto en que Lana pasó de ser una compañera de trabajo más a ser la protagonista de sus más secretas fantasías. Cuando volvieron al trabajo la temporada anterior, a Jennifer le pareció que Lana estaba distinta. No sabía por qué, pero la veía más guapa, más simpática, más graciosa. Y el hecho de que sus horas de rodaje juntas aumentaran ayudó a que mejorara la visión que tenía la rubia de la morena, por lo que su imaginación voló aún más alto mientras avanzaba la temporada de rodaje hasta el día en que Lana reconoció ser bisexual. Esa noche fue todo muy rápido, desde el momento en que Lana dijo en voz alta que le gustaban las mujeres, el estómago de Jennifer dio un brinco y supo con certeza, como si en su mente de repente todo encajase, que quería estar con Lana, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de hablar. Pero Lana la besó y para Jennifer fue como abrir una puerta hacia un mundo nuevo. Recordaba ese beso como el mejor de su vida, sintió como si la besaran por primera vez, con suavidad, con cariño, con amor. Y todo lo que ocurrió después sólo sirvió para confirmar que su lugar era al lado de la morena. Pese al alcohol que ambas habían tomado, Jennifer sintió cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer y, a pesar de los nervios iniciales, no se sintió extraña ni desubicada en ningún momento. Recordando ese momento, no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor cuando rememoró el rechazo de Lana a la mañana siguiente y los días posteriores. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y, si existe un destino, el suyo era estar con Lana, por lo que esperó su oportunidad y ésta llegó, de forma que volvía a los brazos de Lana y esta vez no dejaría que la apartara tan fácilmente. Y no quiso apartarla, sino que permitió que su relación avanzara, en secreto y con pasos cortos. Jennifer se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, se había enamorado de Lana y ser correspondida le bastaba. Al principio Jennifer estaba de acuerdo con mantener su relación en secreto, pues sabía que Lana estaba casada y ella misma no se sentía segura para decir de pronto que estaba con una mujer, tras toda una vida de rigurosa heterosexualidad. Pero con el tiempo empezó a ahogarse, estaba segura de que su amor por la morena era correspondido, así que quería revelarlo, quería ser la feliz y orgullosa novia de Lana Parrilla, no su secreta amante. Como había temido, a Lana no se le había pasado por la cabeza dejar a su marido por ella y la noche en que se enfrentaron, todo salió mal. Lana había sido cruel y le había roto el corazón, pero a la vez el marido de Lana se enteró de todo, por lo que aquella noche ella no era la única llorando sola en su habitación.

Jennifer sintió lástima por Lana por una parte, por cómo se habían precipitado los acontecimientos sin que pudiera controlar nada, pero por otra consideraba que la otra mujer había sido cruel. Seguramente de forma inconsciente, pero Lana había jugado con sus sentimientos, había tenido en su mano el corazón de Jennifer y lo había dejado caer al suelo. La rubia se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a una relación así y, aunque Lana intentó disculparse varias veces por cómo la había tratado, ella era incapaz de perdonarla, pues no sentía el perdón dentro de sí, aún seguía muy dolida y necesitaba tiempo para calmar ese dolor.

Desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones, Jennifer trató de aislarse de todo lo relacionado con Once Upon A Time en general y con Lana en particular, pero eso no evitó que se enterase de que se estaba divorciando de su marido. Todos sus compañeros de la serie estaban sorprendidos con la noticia, pues ignoraban todo lo que había pasado. Pero para Jennifer era lo normal después de que Fred se enterase sobre la aventura de su mujer. Lana sólo se había puesto en contacto con ella para disculparse, nunca con otra intención que conseguir su perdón. Sin embargo, Jennifer no había contestado a ninguno de los mensajes ni llamadas. Aún no, todavía era demasiado pronto. Y parecía que Lana lo había entendido, pues llevaba dos o tres semanas sin dar señales de vida, hasta ese raro mensaje pidiéndole que viera un programa de televisión.

Jennifer pensó no verlo, pues era como hacerle caso a Lana y no quería hacerlo, pero a la mañana siguiente le resultó imposible controlar su curiosidad y encendió el televisor para poner el programa. Y a los 5 minutos de que empezara, la curiosidad dio pasó a un extraño sentimiento mezcla de emoción, alegría y miedo. Lana acababa de salir del armario en televisión nacional, en uno de los programas matutinos más vistos del país. Además, Ellen DeGeneres, tras leer la carta, invitó públicamente a Lana a participar en su programa en días posteriores para entrevistarla. Si Lana aceptaba no había marcha atrás, hablaría sobre su sexualidad ante todo aquél que quisiera escucharla. El corazón de Jennifer latía bruscamente mientras buscaba su teléfono, tenía que llamar a Lana urgentemente. Pensó que su móvil estaría colapsado con mensajes y llamadas de compañeros y periodistas, por lo que decidió llamar directamente al teléfono de su casa. No sabía qué decirle, pero aún así marcó el número.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Lana, soy yo...

\- Jenn... Gracias por llamar.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Me muero de miedo. - Jennifer escuchó de fondo cómo Lana sollozaba. - Estoy temblando, no sé si he hecho bien.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- No, no me arrepiento. Espero que esto no afecte a mi carrera, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y sabía que éste era el camino que debía tomar.

\- ¿Vas a aceptar la entrevista?

\- Creo que sí. A mí representante no le va a gustar nada, pero no tiene sentido que haya enviado esa carta y ahora no me atreva a dar la cara.

\- Lana...

\- Tranquila, Jenn. No espero nada de ti. Pero tenías razón cuando me decías que no debía esconderme, y éste era el primer paso que debía dar. Ahora, si no te importa, debería colgar. Estoy segura de que mi representante no tardará en llamarme.

\- Claro, sólo te llamaba para decirte que eres muy valiente. Ya hablamos.

Jennifer colgó y se acostó en el sofá de su salón. Seguía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar: Lana le había dicho al mundo que era bisexual. Y eso... ¿dónde las dejaba a ellas? ¿Lana tendría alguna intención de volver con ella? ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo? Pero sus dudas se resolvieron en cuanto leyó el mensaje de móvil que Lana le acababa de mandar: "Quiero recuperarte. Ésta es mi forma de empezar a disculparme y demostrarte que te quiero. No tengo prisa".

* * *

 **Después de lo que me dijisteis con el primer capi, he decidido que voy a alargar un poco más esta historia. El fic tendrá uno o dos capítulos más. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer =)**


	3. Chapter 3

No se había equivocado. Su representante tardó apenas unos minutos en llamarla tras hacer pública su sexualidad.

\- LANA MARÍA PARRILLA, ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

\- Hola, Peter. Sabía que no te gustaría la noticia, pero no, no me he vuelto loca. - Pese a que los nervios recorrían su cuerpo, Lana fue capaz de poner la voz más neutral que podía al hablar con su representante. Peter era muy eficaz, trabajaba muy bien y la actriz no tenía queja sobre él, pero no le gustaban los imprevistos y aquél era un imprevisto muy grande.

\- Voy para tu casa, llegaré en una media hora. Espero que hayas pensado muy bien lo que acabas de hacer, porque puede que tengamos serios problemas a partir de ahora.

Lana estaba tranquila por una parte, pero muerta de miedo por otra. Con respecto a OUAT no había problema, pues tenía contrato para 2 temporadas más y no había incumplido ninguna cláusula. Sin embargo, para trabajos futuros igual sí que le ponían más problemas.

Mientras pensaba en ello, sonó el timbre. Era Peter.

\- Buenos días, Peter.

\- Lana, Lana, Lana... ¿Me lo explicas?

\- No hay nada que explicar, he salido del armario y ya está, la vida sigue, ¿no?

\- No, Lana. Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Pero dime, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Estás saliendo con alguna chica?

\- No. Decidí hacerlo ahora porque lo necesitaba. No... no hay ninguna chica. - Pero su representante leyó la duda en su mirada. Llevaban trabajando juntos desde hacía años y no era tan fácil engañarlo.

\- Mira, Lana, nunca me he metido en tu vida privada. Pero esto es importante. Mientras venía para acá me llamaron Adam y Edward. En resumen, les parece estupendo que te gusten las mujeres y que no lo quieras ocultar, pero tienes terminantemente prohibido estar con alguien del set, especialmente con Jennifer.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jennifer con todo esto?

\- Mira, yo no sé, pero esas fueron sus palabras. No quieren que se forme un espectáculo alrededor de tu salida del armario y que esto afecte al show. Creen que incluso le dará publicidad, pero esa publicidad podría ser negativa si se te relaciona con Jennifer.

\- ¿Perdón? No lo entiendo - Lana se estaba alterando, aquella información la estaba molestando - Ginni y Josh están casados y a Edward y Adam les parece genial que se sepa.

\- No es lo mismo, ellos están juntos en la vida real y en la ficción.

\- ¿Y qué? Si no fuera una buena actriz no estaría aquí y puedo salir con quien me apetezca en la vida real y parecer muy enamorada de Sean durante el rodaje.

\- ¿Sabes las repercusiones que tendría que se desvelara una relación entre tú y Jennifer? Ya conoces el sector lésbico, que quiere que exista algo entre vuestros personajes, si se descubre que en la vida real sí hay una relación, ese sector cobraría mucha fuerza.

\- No veo el problema, yo creo que Emma y Regina sienten algo la una por la otra y no estaría tan mal que se desahogaran mutuamente.

\- Pero no es lo que Edward y Adam quieren para la serie. No me discutas, es su serie, ellos mandan. - Lana se resignó a lo que le decía su agente. Le parecía una estupidez, pero era cierto que él sólo trasmitía la información, con quien debería discutir era con Edward y Adam. - Ahora vamos a avanzar, hay varias cosas que tenemos que hablar.

La reunión se alargó varias horas, de forma que la morena le propuso a su representante que se quedara a comer y siguiera hablando durante la comida.

Peter tranquilizó a Lana, era una actriz muy bien valorada y el hecho de que hubiese salido del armario no tendría por qué afectar a su trabajo, aunque igual las ofertas de trabajo se veían reducidas a productores más liberales. Aún era pronto para valorarlo. También comentaron sobre la posibilidad de realizar entrevistas. En lo que duró la reunión, 5 programas diferentes se habían puesto en contacto con Peter para intentar concretar una entrevista con la actriz., ofreciendo incluso dinero por exclusivas. Con respecto a ese tema, Lana fue tajante.

\- Solo voy a realizar un entrevista, por el momento. Y me gustaría que fuera en The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Fue a ellos a los que les mandé la carta y creo que lo lógico es que sea con ellos con los que hable. Además, ya me han entrevistado allí y me gustó su forma de trabajar. Eso sí, de ninguna manera voy a ofrecer una entrevista centrada exclusivamente en mi vida privada. No quiero hablar de Fred ni quiero que me pregunten por nombres.

El representante apuntó todo lo que le dijo la actriz, prometiéndole que conseguiría todas sus condiciones.

\- Por otra parte, tenemos que valorar el hecho de que ahora seas un personaje famoso que está fuera del armario. ¿Cómo ves la posibilidad de participar en actos pro LGBT?

Lana se sorprendió por esa pregunta, no se le había ocurrido que ahora podría ser un icono gay. Realmente no quería ser conocida a partir de ese momento como la cara visible del movimiento LGBT, quería ser reconocida por ser actriz. Pero también se sentía en deuda con la sociedad, pues si ella podía expresar libremente que era bisexual era porque mucho antes que ella hubo gente que luchó por los derechos del colectivo. Tras meditarlo bien, respondió:

\- Voy a seguir apoyando al colectivo LGBT como hasta ahora, quizás un poco más por el hecho de haber reconocido mi bisexualidad, pero no quiero ser el centro de los actos pro gays.

\- ¿Quieres participar en el Orgullo Gay? Estoy seguro de que a todos los organizadores les encantaría tenerte sobre una de sus carrozas.

\- Iré a la cabalgata del Orgullo, pero no iré sobre una carroza como principal atracción. Si hay alguna carroza de famosos que apoyan la causa sin ser homosexuales, podría ir ahí.

Peter terminó con todos los temas que quería tratar con su representada y, tras apuntar todo lo importante, se despidió.

Lana, cuando se quedó sola, encendió el ordenador. Desde esa mañana no tenía noticias del mundo exterior. No sabía las repercusiones que podía haber tenido su salida del armario. Asustada, entró en la página web de un periódico digital y se vio a sí misma, posando en un photocall con un gran titular: "La Evil Queen más famosa de nuestros tiempos reconoce que le gustan las mujeres". Relacionadas aparecían varias noticias en referencia a su salida del armario. Lana no se vio con fuerzas para leer todas aquellas noticias, pues tampoco dirían nada que ella no supiera ya. Lo siguiente era revisar su Twitter. Tenía miles de notificaciones, la habían nombrado en multitud de tweets. Puesto que no era viable leerlos todos, prefirió no leer ninguno y tener la esperanza de que todos fueran buenos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el hashtag #GayLana era trending topic. Aquello fue demasiado para ella, no se esperaba algo así. Miró sus mensajes y también tenía muchísimos, pero esos sí debería leerlos, pues quizás tenía alguno importante. Todos los mensajes eran de compañeros de profesión o famosos general, felicitándola todos por su valentía al salir del armario. Aquello la emocionó, se sintió apoyada y reconfortada, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y a estas pocas lágrimas, siguieron muchas más. De repente Lana se desinfló, llevaba todo el día soportando la presión, sintiendo miedo y ahora se estaba desahogando en forma de llanto. Tras tantos nervios, todo estaba bien. No iba a tener problemas en el trabajo, su madre había hablado con ella y estaba conforme.

Y luego estaba Jennifer. Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer. Lana se tiró en el sofá y se quedó pensando, mientras miraba al techo. Jennifer. Ya había dado el primer paso, había salido del armario. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo disculparse y conquistar a Jennifer. Le daba igual lo que pensaran Edward y Adam, ella quería a su compañera y no iba a permitir que sus jefes añadieran cláusulas a su contrato sobre con quién o con quién no podía estar. Si a Jennifer le parecía bien, ella quería empezar una relación de verdad. Pero era cierto que tenían que solucionarlo con sus productores.

Ya era de noche, por lo que Lana decidió darse una ducha rápida y prepararse algo para cenar. Mientras comía la ensalada que se había preparado, revisó su móvil. Igual que por otras vías, su móvil tenía muchísimos mensajes y llamadas. Obvió todas las llamadas y leyó los mensajes. Sonrió al ver varios mensajes de Jennifer "¿Todo bien?, "¿Estás bien?", "En serio, me estoy preocupando, ¿por qué no das señales de vida"?

Jennifer estaba preocupada por ella. Lana sentía que tenía posibilidades de conseguir el perdón de la rubia y saber que ella se había preocupado era una señal. Tras terminar su comida, cogió el móvil de nuevo y llamó a Jennifer.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Dónde llevas todo el día? Estaba preocupada.

\- Hola, Jenn. Todo bien. Llevo todo el día con mi representante. ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien, solo un poco preocupada. ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser el personaje del momento? ¿Tienes paparazzis en la puerta de tu casa?

\- Jaja qué cosas se te ocurren. No tengo a nadie en la puerta de mi casa y lo de ser el personaje del momento... no sé, he procurado estar desconectada del mundo. ¿Ha hablado contigo tu representante sobre Adam y Edward?

\- Sí. Me dijo algo de que no puedo estar contigo. ¿Tú crees que se llegaron a enterar de nuestra... de lo que tuvimos?

\- Quizás. ¿No te preocupa?

\- Lana, a mí me da igual que el mundo sepa que me gustas tú.

La actriz morena se sonrojó, sí que Jennifer seguía interesada en ella. A lo mejor todo iba a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Y qué te parece lo de la serie? Que no podamos tener nada...

\- Ey, ey, ey. No tenemos nada, me parece recordar que me habías mandado un mensaje diciéndome que me querías recuperar, pero aún no lo has hecho...

\- Te voy a conquistar, Jennifer, te lo prometo. Pero lo de la serie...

\- Primero conquístame y después discutimos lo de la serie.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, por los favs, follows y reviews. La acción Morilla llegará en el siguiente capi, seguramente =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Justo una semana antes, Lana había salido del armario públicamente como bisexual y pese al miedo que sentía cuando pensaba en enfrentarse al mundo exterior, allí estaba ella, en el set de maquillaje de un programa de televisión preparándose para dar su entrevista más personal ante millones de espectadores. En los 7 días que habían transcurrido desde que envió aquella carta su mundo parecía ir a cámara rápida, de forma que Lana llegaba a sentir que no controlaba su vida. Había recibido cientos de llamadas y miles de mensajes, todos sus familiares y amigos se habían puesto en contacto con ella y cada vez que salía de casa, notaba que había periodistas intentando conseguir alguna foto comprometida. Las noticias sobre su salida del armario, en muchas ocasiones, trataban de vincularla con otras celebridades, proponiendo posibles parejas. Al principio Lana se asustó, pero luego le llegó a hacer gracia leer que "había sido vista" con actrices que ni siquiera conocía. Su representante y sus amigos más cercanos fueron un gran apoyo en esos momentos. Pero Lana era consciente de que tenía que ponerse al mando de su vida, tenía que reconducir la situación y ser ella quien controlase lo que le pasaba. Y aquella entrevista era el primer paso.

Cuando los maquilladores terminaron su trabajo y la dejaron sola, la actriz se miró en el espejo y clavó su mirada en sus propios ojos oscuros, intentando trasmitirse a sí misma serenidad. Estaba preparada para aquella entrevista, lo sabía, por lo que sonrió al espejo, se levantó, se alisó el traje y se dirigió con paso firme a la parte trasera del plató, donde debía esperar a que la presentadora comenzara el programa y le pidiera que entrara.

15 minutos más tarde, Ellen comenzaba su monólogo inicial para abrir el programa. Y acto seguido, presentó a la invitada especial de aquel día.

\- Hoy tengo el enorme placer de dar la bienvenida a una de las actrices más aclamadas de la actualidad de América. Gracias a su papel de la malvada de Disney más sexy de nuestra televisión, esta actriz ha encontrado la fama y hace escasamente una semana nosotros fuimos testigos de su salida del armario como bisexual. Y mentiría si dijera que no he soñado con esta entrevista desde entonces. Sin más, un fuerte aplauso para Lana Parrilla.

Lana entró al plató con paso seguro y una sonrisa deslumbrante, reconfortada por los aplausos del público. Aquel era su momento y lo iba a aprovechar. Se acercó a Ellen y la saludó efusivamente, respondiendo a las bromas de la presentadora.

En la entrevista, que duró algo más de media hora, Ellen preguntó a Lana sobre Once Upon A Time inicialmente, pero pronto se dirigió hacia preguntas más personales, sobre la salida del armario de la actriz, su adolescencia como bisexual y, sobre todo, sobre sus motivos. Todo ello con cierto tono cómico que permitió a Lana sentirse a gusto, de forma que rápidamente se relajó y pudo ser ella misma, respondiendo con tranquilidad y sinceridad a las preguntas de la conductora del programa.

Cuando terminó, Lana se sentía orgullosa y contenta. Todo había salido según lo planeado, pues las preguntas que le hicieran habían permitido que la morena se expresara y contara todo lo que quería contar.

Al salir, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su teléfono móvil. Tenía varios mensajes de sus amigos y su familia felicitándola por la entrevista, pero había un mensaje en particular que llamó su atención. Era de Jennifer y simplemente decía "estabas muy guapa", lo cual la hizo sonreír. Sin pensarlo, marcó el número de la rubia.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estaba guapa?

\- Sí, muy guapa.

\- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

\- ¿Qué me propones?

\- A las 9 estoy en tu casa. Yo llevo la cena.

Lo cierto es que Lana no tenía nada preparado, pero se sentía tan bien que le apetecía improvisar un poco. Prepararía una cita sencilla, quería hacer las cosas bien con Jennifer y para eso prefería algo tranquilo, sin grandes demostraciones de amor, trajes caros o restaurantes lujosos.

A las 20.55 Lana se presentó en casa de Jennifer. Para aquella cita se había decantado por un look casual, con vaqueros ajustados, botas de tacón y camisa blanca de botones. Llevaba en la mano dos bolsas, una con comida mexicana del restaurante favorito de Jennifer y otra del videoclub. Sabía que a Jennifer le gustaban las comedias románticas, por lo que había alquilado Historias de San Valentín.

Cogió aire profundamente y lo dejó salir despacio, lo cierto es que estaba bastante nerviosa. Llamó al timbre y en menos de un minuto le abrió la puerta Jennifer, que vestía un vestido sencillo y zapatillas de andar por casa.

\- Me puedo cambiar si vamos a salir.

\- Estás perfecta así.

La rubia se apartó para dejar pasar a su compañera de reparto, que entró en la casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde dejó ambas bolsas.

\- He traído comida mexicana, espero que tengas hambre. Ah, y una peli.

\- Me encanta la comida mexicana.

\- Lo sé. - A Lana le gustaba coquetear y era consciente de que a Jennifer le encantaba que tuviera un punto chulesco cuando hablaba con ella. - ¿Cenamos mientras vemos la peli?

En ese momento la rubia cogió un mantel y se dirigió al salón, preparó la mesa y colocó varios cojines en el suelo para que hicieran las veces de asiento. Lana llevó las bolsas y colocó la comida sobre la mesa y metió la película en el DVD.

\- Espero que no la hayas visto.

Jennifer sonrió tiernamente, sí había visto la película, pero no pensaba decírselo a compañera. Aprovechó los anuncios iniciales para buscar una botella de vino y dos copas.

Ambas actrices se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a comer. Se sentían cómodas, pero a la vez extrañas. Habían sido compañeras durante años y en los últimos meses había compartido varios momentos de intimidad, pero nunca habían hecho algo tan cotidiano como cenar y ver una película. Lana miraba de vez en cuando a Jennifer que observaba atenta la pantalla, con una sonrisa puesta, lo que hacía que Lana sonriera aún más. Aquella no era su casa, pero nunca se había sentido como si estuviera en su hogar tanto como en ese momento, la normalidad de aquella situación le llenaba el corazón del calma. Sabía que se podía acostumbrar a una vida con Jennifer y si ya antes sabía que estaba enamorada de la rubia, ahora estaba completamente segura de que quería que Jennifer fuera su compañera de vida. Antes de ella, la morena había tenido relaciones serias e incluso se había casado, pero aquello era algo totalmente nuevo, maravilloso.

Cuando terminó la película, ambas actrices recogieron y se sentaron al sofá, con sus respectivas copas de vino en la mano. En sus miradas había complicidad, ambas eran conscientes de la comodidad de la otra.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la peli?

\- Sí, mucho - la rubia desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jenn?

\- No, nada.

\- Jenn... dime - Lana dejó su copa sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos, sabía que Jennifer le ocultaba algo.

\- Bueno... es que ya la había visto... - Jennifer se encogió sobre sí misma, elevó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente, intentando que Lana no se enfadase.

\- ¿En serio? Me lo podías haber dicho e iba al videoclub a coger otra película, yo quería que lo pasaras bien - Los ojos de Lana entristecieron.

\- Lana - Jennifer agarró a Lana del mentón - me lo he pasado muy bien, me ha encantado que vinieras con este plan. Además, lo mejor de esta noche no es la peli ni la comida, sino que tú estés aquí, que estemos así - Jennifer también dejó su copa en la mesa y se arrastró por el sofá hasta estar completamente pegada a la otra actriz, pasándole el brazo derecho por los hombros para abrazarla y acariciando con su mano izquierda la mejilla derecha de Lana, lo que hizo que ésta sonriera y se sonrojara.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No lo dices para hacerme sentir bien?

\- Te lo prometo. - Y Jennifer acercó sus labios a los de su compañera, depositando en ellos un suave beso que a las dos les supo a poco, por lo que volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez Lana no le permitió un segundo beso. La morena acarició la cara de la rubia, le dio un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz y acto seguido se levantó del sofá. - ¿Qué pasa, Lana? ¿Todo va bien?

\- Todo va genial, Jenn, mejor que genial, incluso. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y sé que si ahora dejo que me beses en tu sofá, no seré capaz de resistirme a todo lo que venga después.

\- Pero no te tienes que resistir a nada... sólo pasará lo que las dos queramos que pase... y no es la primera vez que te tengo desnuda en una cama...

Lana rió y se agachó para dar un pequeño beso en los labios de Jennifer.

\- Vamos a hacer las cosas como tienen que ser. Voy a enamorarte de verdad, con hechos y no con palabras. Quiero darte estabilidad y compromiso, no voy a volver a hacerte daño nunca más, te lo aseguro. Pero para eso necesitamos tiempo, tú y yo, las dos. No te arrepentirás, créeme. - Sin más, la actriz morena se puso sus zapatos mientras unos ojos verdes la miraban resignados. - ¿Me acompañas a la puerta y me das un beso de buenas noches?

Cuando Lana cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dio media vuelta para desearle las buenas noches a la mujer que tenía delante de ella. Alargó sus brazos y colocó las manos en la cintura de Jennifer, que se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. La rubia entrelazó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Lana y la acercó para besarla. Esta vez fue un beso intenso, húmedo, apasionado. Lana intentó resistirse, sabía que aquello se le iba de las manos, era débil cuando se trataba de Jennifer.

\- Jenn, por favor, si sigues así no me hago responsable de mis actos.

\- Hazme el amor, Lana. Te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti. No necesito más hechos que todo esto, tu entrevista, que hayas venido... Yo no necesito tiempo, te quiero y nada va a cambiar eso, porque me has demostrado que tú también me quieres. Sé que crees que para no herirme de nuevo necesitas estabilidad, pero déjame a mí que te dé esa estabilidad, busquémosla juntas. Soy tuya, ya lo era de antes y lo seguiré siendo.

La morena deshizo el camino y volvió a entrar en casa de Jennifer con la rubia entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos a tu habitación.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
